Mobile
by Ashley8
Summary: Ron/Hermione. Hermiones and Rons POV on change and on eachother. Swearing in Rons POV.
1. for the better

Hello.   
  
Just giving you a quick warning now that I am a horrible speller and that theres more than a few spelling errors. My computer is shitty so I had to write this in notepad (which doesn't have a spell-check) Please be patient with me and dont bother putting that there is mistakes if you review, becasue I am more than painfully aware of my spelling disability. ^-^ I never seem to find them all even when i re-read sveral hundred times. (which I have). SORRY!  
  
This story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song, "mobile". And its for my sister for constantly telling me to shut-the hell-up about Ron and Hermione for two seconds and to write a friggin fan-fic if I liked them THAT much (which I do) ^-^  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story adn maybe if i get enough reviews to boost my ego I'll write one in Rons POV.  
  
Thank you and Enjoy!  
  
  
  
(There not mine. pitty really...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~X~MOBILE~X~  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything changed. Everybody changed. I changed.  
  
Not many people know the real me, in fact, only two people that I can think of really do. But even I dont know who I really am anymore. I've changed. I dont like change. It screws up my brain. It tells me what supsose to be happening or what somebodies supoose to act like but than my eyes and ears tell me different. Its very fustrating.  
  
I practicaly lived on my own this summer. My parents were alwasy busy with work. Buying the most expensive toys but never having time to use them to begin with.Rather stupid on their part. They've never done that before. They always made time for me and would never let there jobs control there lives. Not this summer. I dont think they even realised they had a daughter. They changed on me for the worse.  
  
Me, I studied for my upcomming year at Hogwarts. Finished all the required reading and than some. What else was I supose to do? Its not as if Harry could just come out and 'play' and Ron didn't exactly live close enough to hang out everyday. Sure, I went over to his house once or twice and he came to mine once and of course we talked by olws but its not the same. Its the subttle changes that happen while i'm not around.   
  
Harry and Ginny are now quite comfotable with eachother and I suspect there going out in secret. I think Ginnys afriad of what Ron might say but sometimes theres slip up and I'll catch them holding hands. Its sweet really. Harry's more open with everything now and hes not afraid to speak his mind. (except with the whole Ginny/him thing, but I think its more Ginnys doing that Ron doesn't know than Harrys) Hes changed on me for the better.   
  
Once he told Ron exactly what he thought about a certian issue and they got in an awful spat. They didn't speak for almost two weeks and still They both refuse to tell me what the fight was about. I think it had to do with me but i'm not sure.  
  
But its not even Harry that bothers me the most. Its Ron. But not in his, whats supose to be, normal way. With his little comments or the way he delibertlty wastes his mind. (Hes very smart but I dont think he realizes it). What bohters me is how mature hes gotten and just over summer. We haven't gotten into one fight since term started. Not one! And if it looks like one may occure he'll automaticly take blaim and start apoligising. Its un-nerving the way he acts. So polite, so reserved....so un-ron like. Hes defently changed on me for the better.  
  
He still has some of his old mannerisms though, he hasn't completly changed on me and i'm gald. He still forces me to take a break from homework at least once a week (although its not that hard this year) and he still remains the Hogwarts champion at wizards chess. He relishes in the fact the the Famous Harry Potter isn't good at something and teases Harry at least once a day. Its all in good fun though and Harry's happy for him. Ron doesn't get many chances in the soptlight.  
  
the funny thing is...I think i'm falling for him. Ron. Not Harry. I think i'll just make that clear now. I love Harry of course, hes my best friend and I couldn't ask for more but i'd never be 'IN' love with him. Two totally different scenarios. Not even related. But if you asked me a year ago if I could see myself falling for Ron I would have called you mental, crazy and Physco! I Would have told you hes nothing more than an amazing friend.  
  
But now...well, he invades my mind, my thoughts, I'm constantly finding myself thinking about him. I can't concentrate and its very fustrating if your in Snaps class and you miss a step to create a difficult potion.(any potion really, in his class) I know Harry and Ron sometime zone out and there'll ask me for the next step and if I dont have it, to put it bluntly, were screwed.   
  
I'm always watching Rons movements. The way he walks into a room. The way he writes. The way he laughs at jokes. the way he sleeps (that'll be our little secret) the way he looks at people... the way he looks at me.  
  
His eyes aren't very difficult to read and he doesn't hide his feelings very well. If I look into his eyes while hes looking at something or someone, I can catch a glimps of what hes feeling.   
  
When he looks at Harry, hes happy. Hes knows Harry will always be his best friend and would do anything for him. Hes very greatful even though he would never tell Harry that. looking at Dumbledoor, he has nothing but respect for him. Sure, hes always calling him mental but Ron likes mental. but when he looked at Malfoy it actauly surprised me. Not only was there the obvious, hate and disgust, but there was also envy. He's actualy enviuos of malfoy. I figure its probally the money but its not my place to tell.  
  
But when he looks at me I cant desiginuish it. Its a look i've never seen before. Its frighitneg. A mobile is the only way I can describe it. consmtaly Spinning 'round with mixed feelings, crazy and wild...never stopping. It makes me want to scream out-loud. I cant figure him out.  
  
I can't tell if i've changed in a good way or bad though. I'm no longer reading every minute I don't have class or homework (I no longer live in the library and its rare if you actauly find me there now)I'm quite content in just spending time with Ron or Harry. My priorities have defently changed for sure. My marks have slipped slighly and i'm rather dissapointed in myself. I shouldn't have let that happen but someone once told me theres more to life than just homework. Besides, Harry and Ron get average marks and they seem fit to be tied. I shouldn't have anything to worry about.right? I'm still top of my class even with the lower grade. I just dont know. its so uncharacteristic of me not to freak out. (which i'm not) I'm just mentally berating myself.  
  
I hate change.  
  
Rons looking at me again. Only this time when I look up and catch his eyes with mine, he doesn't look away. I smile at him and give a little wave. Only lifting my fingers while keeping my wrist firmly on the table.  
  
I cant look away form him. His eyes are intoxicating if thats at all impossible.   
  
Hes across the room so he doesn't say anything. I wouldn't hear anyway if he did. Insted he breaks away form my eyes and pulls out a quill and begins writting ademently on a piece of a parchment. what is he doing? He looks up again and falshes me a quick smile than holds up the paper. I laugh out loud at what hes written as he gives me a wink.  
  
"Your boring to watch 'mione. All you do is stare at the table. Wanna go for a walk? I'll race you to the quiditch pitch!?"   
  
He just pretty much admitted to staring at me and either he doesn't realize or he does but isn't showing any sign if it. Thats another thing that has changed. he no longer blushes. Pitty really, thats how I amused myself when I was bored. I'd see how many times I could make him blush in one class. The highest i've gotten is 7 times. History of magic. It a pretty boring class so all we do is pass notes. But some of the things i've written...well, lets just say is EXTREAMLY un-like me. Man! Did he ever blush!  
  
Realizing that i'm staring and proablly have a stupid grin on my face I quickly grab a quill and look for a scrap piece of parchment to write my answer on. I see none. All I see is my neatly written, 3 foot, essay for tranfiguration. Harry had already done his and I'm guessing ron just finished. I muddle over it for a mere half second before I scribble over it with my big, thick, crooked black inked answer. Making sure my its easy to see and not really caring that i'm ruining my essay in the process.  
  
"your on!!"  
  
The essay is due tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I guess this is just one essay i'll have to get zero on. I cant wait to see the looks on the boys faces when I dont have a legitiment reason not passing it in.  
  
I look at Ron and he still has that look in his eyes. Maybe tonight i'll find out what it means. maybe.  
  
I meet him at the door and we leave. His arm casualy slung over my sholder. I look up at him and I can't help but smile. a zero is way worth it and for once I don't care becasue I'm with Ron. And trust me, this is way better than 102% on some essay!  
  
He tells me he likes the new me. 'The 'mione that will drop everything to hang out with him' (and Harry of course but Harrys busy with Ginny at the moment) I smile. I like the new me too.   
  
ya know what? I have changed for the better. 


	2. the inevitable

Rons POV about change.  
  
Thank you so much to Gordo Lover, Tikal, and Anne for reviewing! I love you guys!  
  
Reviews are always welcome!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
  
Change is inevitable.  
  
But I dont really mind. In my experiance, change has always been a good thing. Wether it be a change in location or in personality. To keep it simple, change teaches us stuff. Like my frist year at Hogwarts. If I didn't go to Hogwarts, I would never have meet two of the most amazing people I know which in turn made me eveything I am today.   
  
Even lifestyle change is welcome. My house, also known as the Burrow, is currently empty of all its childen. Mum and Dad are a lot happier now because a lot of the stress of caring for us has been lifted. This summer, me and Ginny being the youngest and the only ones at home, didn't really need our mum caring for us anymore as were quite indepentant. We both had summer jobs so we also bught our own school suplies near the end of Auguest. That gives mum and Dad a chance to spend their money on whatever they want. life is good at home. Mum does get upset at times. Muggles call it 'empty nest syndrome' but we all visit often enough and her and dad have alot more time for eachother.  
  
As I said before, I had a summer job. I helped old Mrs.Finnigin out with her corner store in town. Actauly, I practically ran the place. She was usauly at home in bed. And I dont blaim her. Rumors say shes close to one hundred and fifeteen years old! I'd be in bed too! It was good fun and she paid well. I got to interact with alot of different people and mum says that my patience went up a lot because of it. Ginny says it helped my manners. She would.  
  
I also did a bit of reading for my up comming year ot Hogwarts. On the rather slow days in the store I would read but I had to be careful, afterall, muggles lived in town as well and I was alomst cought once, but since it was a rather old fellow he just mumbled something abut teenagers and their "crazy ways" I'm also proud to note that I matured slightly and finished all of my 'Dangerous potions that you will never use (grade 7)" I'll give you a warning now, its not a very fun book to read. (I bet 'Mione loved it) I fell asleep twice while reading it but I figured that it would be the most important to finish first and I was right. Snape has defently not gone any eaiser on us even if it is our graduation year. Mind you, transfiguration isn't exactly a breeze. Its a good thing my patience is higher than before or I doubt i'd be working on any homework right now. I'd more than likely be in detention with Snape. We have double potions with slytherins, again, and my patience just barley keeps my temper in check. Or is it 'Mione and Harry holding me back?   
  
Harry. That reminds me. I think something is defently going on with him and my sister. Ginny worked like crazy this summer to save up enough money to buy an owl AND her school suplies, including new robes. She was working so hard she barly slept at all and was barley eating. It was really sarting to worry me so I told her she could use Pig to owl her fiends but she refused. I wonder why she needed her own owl so badly but than I Figured it out. She sacrificed new robes to get the ruddy thing and who does she owl? Harry. Her new owl, Rubarb (dont ask), droped the letter in the middle of the table during breakfest but ginny wasn't up and, naturally, I recognized his handwritting. (and no, I didn't read the letter). thats why she wouldn't use pig! Pig would have brought Ginny's letters from Harry straight to me while shes trying to keep it a secret. After pig showed me the letters I would, of course, questioned her about it and she didn't want that. Pretty sneaky. Harry never mentioned anything about it in his letters to me so I didn't say anything. I did, of course, buy Ginny new robes though. Afterall, owls are expensive and she barly had enough to buy her school supplies. I told her not to tell anyone though. I dont want to give the impression that I actauly care about her. She laughed and told me it was she would keep it secret. She a great sister.   
  
But becasue of my new findings, I questioned Harry later in the year about it, just after divination so 'Mione wasn't around. I wanted to know why he didn't tell me he fancied my sister. (After he admited he was writting Ginny all summer) He stumbled alot with his word before he shot back at me why I never told him I cared about Hermione. Needless to say I was shocked. How in the world did he find out!? So he somehow turned the interagation on me and we wound up getting in a big row about it. He told me to "Get off my scared little pansy ass about it and just fucking ask her out already!" like he appearenlty did with Ginny (So it is true!) He than proceded to tell me what a moron I am and the like, every now and than adding in a curse at my expense. Patience spent, I yelled right back with my own curses and told him it was "none of his fucking buisness" and than we both stalked off in differnt directions and we didn't speak to eachother for two weeks after that. Hes never been that bold with me before. Thats one of his more noticable changes. Hes not afraid to speak his mind to either me or 'Mione.   
  
As for what he said about me and'Mione, I still dont know how he found out. I cant be that obvious, can I? And if I am, 'Mione hasn't shown any sign of cathing on and shes the smartest which I know! And thats not being biased.  
  
Shes changed alot over the summer too. It wasn't only me and Harry. shes more...relaxed, I guess. Shes more focused on other things other than homework or spew. (sorry, S.P.E.W) Like me and Harry. I'm not saying that she doesn't care about her grades, 'cause if she didn't she wouldn't be 'Mione, just that that its no longer her top priority. In fact, I still have to tell he to take a break from her homewrok from time to time. She doens't usuly object and puts her things away. Thats when we go find Harry and do nothing. I like doing nothing. especically with 'Mione.  
  
She an amazing person to know. She'll get this look in her eyes often, when were doing nothing, like she couldn't be happier. That life is perfect just the way it is. I think shes spends alot of time with us now (more so than last year) becasue after we graduate, were more than likely going our seperate ways. Of corse we'll be in touch and meet eachother often but she knows it wont be the same. I know it wont be the same. Thats one change i'm not looking forward to.  
  
Sometimes though, i'll catch her looking at me with those amazing eyes of hers and she just stares. I dont even think she realizes it. Than, the look turns to annoyance. Not the type of annoyance thats usualy directed at me, but almost like when she cant figure out the answer to a question in her homework and theres no book that has the answer, so she continues to stare at me. As if the answer is somehow in me eyes. She'll come out of it after a bit and and the look of annoyance fades away and is replaced with one of contentment. Have I told you shes amazing?  
  
Sometimes I'll catch her wathing me too. Out of the corner of my eye. Shes watches me play chess, eating, doing a half-assed job at my homework, playing quiditch. Even leaving a classroom i'll cath her eyes follwing me. Than I'll get this tiny spark of hope in the pit of my stomach, that maybe she feels smoething other than friednship towards me. That maybe she cares for me too. Not as much as I care for her of course becasue she could never best me at that. That and chess.   
  
I think shes the one that chaged me the most. If it weren't for her I would probally be drowning in self-loathing or be in a jelouse rage. I am, afterall, the youngest weasly male and have a lot of expectations on my shoulders. 'Mione lightented the load for me and still helps to carry the burden. Besides, if I hadn't became friends with her, we would probally be dead right now, me and Harry. Shes gotten us out of more scraps than I can count.  
  
Shes working an tranfiguration right now. I can see her across the room. Well, shes not really working on it...just kind of staring at it really. She has a very focused look on her face. I wonder what shes thinking about. Maybe if I challenge her to a game of tag or something...  
  
I love wathing her. I think if I, heaven forbid, never saw her again I would still be able to remember every little detail about her. The way she chews on the end of her quills (thank the gods for sugar quills!), the way she taps her pencil when thinking, the way she subconsciencicly plays with the ring I gave her for her sweet 16. (don't get any ideas, its on her right hand) Krum had given her one for her 15th birthday but she had 'mystiriously lost it or soemthing' not even two weeks later.. (her words, not mine) My point is, it been over a year and the one I gave her hasn't gone missing. yet. but I doubt it ever will.   
  
She looks up and cathes me staring. Thank the gods I dont blush. I seem to be thanking them alot lately. I used to think that she liked to torture me by making me blush. She would say things that would make my mother blanch. I never knew how to respond and she would get this evil smile on her lips and ask, in a loud voice, why I was blushing. everyones stared at us and wated to know. (bunch of noisy bastards) After my faced turned from crimsion to its original pigmint she would smile at me and wink. It was defently worth the torture to see her smile.  
  
Shes smiling at me now. She half lifts her hand and gives me a small wave, her wrist never leaving the table. I think i'm paralyzed. Than an idea strikes me. I grab a quill and reach for a blank piece of parcment. I think its about time we had a break form the homework neither one of us was doing anyway. I finished anything that is due tomorrow last night anyway. I laugh a little, She probally thinks i'm doing the transfiguration essay. I can already picture her face when I tell her I finished it advance. I hold up the parcment with my note. I give her a wink. I can her her laugh form across the room. I love her laugh.   
  
"Your boring to watch 'Mione. All you do is stare at the table. Wanna go for a walk? I'll race you to the quiditch pitch!?"  
  
I cant help but smile wider than I already thought possible. My mouth hurts but I dont mind. Shes still staring at me but she has this funny look on her face. Her eyes are glazed. She must be remembering something. She does that often, usually in the middle of class or during quiditch practice.   
  
She blinks and looks at me for a half second before grabbing for a quill. I can tell she doesn't have any extra parchment by the way she moving her papers all over the table. She pauses before finally grabbing a sheet and scribbling all over the page. What a waste of parchment. She holds up her answer but i'm not surprised.  
  
"your on!"   
  
I realaize that she has written it on her homework, and apon closer inspection of the title, I find that its the essay for trnafiguration. Which is due tomorrow in case you didn't know. I'm actully impressed. She's surprised me more than once this year. Just when I think I have her figured out she goes and does something like this which only makes me love her more.  
  
Maybe tonight i'll tell her. maybe.  
  
We meet eachother a the door and I place my arms around her shoulder. Not really uncommon between us but still rarer than usuall. She looks up at me and smiles. My heart melts. I like that she'll drop everything to be with me. Maybe it means something. I tell her this and she leans clsoer towards me. Dont get me wrong. If 'Mione died her hair purple and got a tatto or something, I would still love her no less. Shes 'Mione no matter which way she comes. I smile. Life is perfect and I dont think I would rather be any where else than right here with her.  
  
ya. Change is defently a good thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 


End file.
